


Sounds in the Night

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Erotica, M/M, PWP, Romance, Slash, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reality isn't always revealed in the cold light of day.  Sometimes you can instead be forced to face harsh truths in the eternal black of night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Morning Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1813) by hedwigs_bane. 



> This was originally written and posted as a piece of comment porn for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane)[**hedwigs_bane**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane). It is an unofficial prequel to his story [Morning Meeting](http://hedwigs-bane.livejournal.com/80306.html#cutid1), and this piece was inspired by his response to my review in the comment thread.

**Title:** Sounds in the Night  
 **Summary:** Reality isn't always revealed in the cold light of day. Sometimes you can instead be forced to face harsh truths in the eternal black of night.  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Angst, unrequited affections, wanking.  
 **Word Count:** 200  
 **Author's Note:** This was originally written and posted as a piece of comment porn for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane)[**hedwigs_bane**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane). It is an unofficial prequel to his story [Morning Meeting](http://hedwigs-bane.livejournal.com/80306.html#cutid1), and this piece was inspired by his response to my review in the comment thread.

Sounds in the Night

  
A low guttural moan pierced through Neville's peaceful veil of sleep, jarring him back to awareness. He opened his eyes and heard Ron plead, "Please don't stop, Harry!"

Neville's heart lurched as he realized that Ron and Harry had forgotten to cast a silencing charm. Despite the fact that it was painful to hear the sounds of their frantic coupling, Neville found himself becoming very rapidly aroused.

Without a thought Neville whispered the silencing spell and reached into his pants, stroking himself as he imagined that it was his hands caressing a vast expanse of freckled skin. That it was his lips coaxing the erotic whimpers from the fiery redhead.

The pleasure of his climax rolled over Neville like a wave and he came hard and fast seconds before he heard Ron call out in his own ecstasy, "You're so amazing, Harry!"

Neville crashed back to reality. Tears burned in the corners of his eyes and he clutched tightly at his pillow; reminded once again that when it comes to Ron, no star would ever shine brighter than Harry. He cried silently in the dark as Ron began to return the favor.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
